The present invention is an application of the technique of digitizing photographic media using a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) and a light source. With the increased need to digitize X-ray film images and similar transparent media, for storage, transport, and ease of manipulation, there has been a corresponding demand for a scanner that can effectively handle and scan such media using a low cost CCD device. The added feature of being able to pivot the light source below the media to scan reflective images is also very useful for general scanning utility.
Laser based drum scanners exist that can scan large and small format X-ray films, also CCD based flat bed and roller feed scanners exist that are capable of scanning transmissive media, however they do not allow for scanning and immediate vising of the media from a wall mounted light box/scanner combination. None of these scanners is mounted such that the media is viewed and scanned in the vertical plane.